When transporting necklaces, the necklaces are typically stored in a pouch or container where the chain portion of the necklace is pooled in a compartment. As a result of movement during transportation, the chain portion of the necklace often becomes tangled and knotted, occasionally to the point of rendering the necklace useless, because the knot cannot be undone. When displaying necklaces, for example in a retail store, a small box with a cardboard divider may be used to display the pendant portion of the necklace. However, most of the chain portion of the necklace is stored in a compartment behind the cardboard divider, and, as a result, is subject to tangling and knotting as described above.
In order to solve the problem of tangling and knotting, some home necklace storage devices, such as jewelry cabinets, have been produced include have hooks. The necklace is placed on the hook and the presumption is that gravity will keep the chain portion of the necklace straight and not subject to tangling or knotting. However, any disturbance of these types of storage devices will result in the chain portion moving within the device. As a result, these types of storage devices are not well suited for transportation of necklaces.